Angel from heaven devil from hell
by heart's mirror
Summary: Sakura Mikan is a average 15 year old girl that my be nice as an angel at one time and mean as a devil at the next. but the main part of the story is which personality will she have at the end? suck at summaries please r&r possible couple MxN
1. Chapter 1 Invatation

Chapter 1: Invitation

Mikan got up, her hair all messy; she looked at the time and screamed,

"MOM I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP AT 6:00 AM!!!"

Mikan quickly got dressed in a black sleeve-less top with a white skull, striped black and white arm-warmers, and some

Brown shorts. Mikan rushed down the stairs, took a piece of toast and opened the door only to bump into a blonde guy

(At least I think it was a guy) with violet eyes. "Are you Mikan-chan?" Asked the guy

"Yeah, why?"

"Well Mikan-chan can I talk to your mother? By the way, my name is Narumi-sensei."

"Yeah sure you can talk to her, but I need to go so… bye."

Mikan rushed though the front gate of her house and took the short-cut to school.

After school was over, Mikan came home only to find that her mom and that he/she 'Narumi-sensei' talking. Her mom got up and walked over to Mikan,

"Mikan, you will be transferring to a different school called Gakuen Alice. I'll really miss you Hun!"

"What's the reason that I have to go so suddenly?"

"Well, you know those strange powers you have; there they will help you control them, also Hotaru-chan is going to be there."

"I'm going!" Mikan answered

"Ok then I'll pick you up at 8:00 am sharp. Pack everything you may need and don't be late!"

With that 'Narumi-sensei' walked out the door. Mikan ran upstairs and started to pack.

Later that night, Mikan had finished packing and when downstairs to get something to eat. There waiting for her was a feast fit for a king. Mikan's mouth watered,

"Mikan please sit down. I thought you would get hungry and might want something to eat, so please eat and enjoy!"

After Mikan finished all her food she went upstairs to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2: Gakuen Alice

8:00AM

Mikan was waiting outside her house when a black limo came and Narumi stepped out, "Hello Mikan-chan, you're right on time! Just put your bags in the back, and we'll leave."

Mikan did as told, then got in the limo, and they drove off. Two hours later the limo got in site of a huge gate and into Gakuen Alice. The limo drove up the stopped, the door opened, and Mikan stepped out. People looked as a beautiful girl came out (Me: boys drooled… almost) long wavy brown hair in a side pony-tail, brown eyes, white shirt with black angel wings in the middle, a black skirt, knee-high striped socks, (Me: luv them!) and black convers. Mikan started to wonder why (almost) everyone was looking, while she (Mikan) pondered this question, Narumi said "Come on Sakura-san, I'll show you to your room."

"Hai" Mikan said then, followed.

They got to Mikan's room which is basically a small house complete with a kitchen, living room, upstairs, game room, huge bathroom, and a bedroom. It also said on the front door "Sakura Mikan's room. Status: special star." Mikan ran up the stairs and took a look at her bedroom. It had an orange circle bed in the middle of the room, a black carpet with orange and lime green spots, orange wall and so on. (Me: orange is my favorite color!) After Mikan looked at everything Narumi asked "Is it to your liking? Also I am your homeroom teacher, so I will tell you that school starts at 7:45 Am tomorrow, here is your uniform, and most importantly, have fun!" (Me: Narumi's still their homeroom teacher even though they are in middle school.) "I love it! Also do I have to say my star status, my class and my age?"

"Yes you do, but only your age and status, and don't be late!" Mikan watched as Narumi disappeared down the hall. Mikan realized what the time was and got in her pajamas and went to bed. (BTW it was 9:30 pm)


	3. Chapter 3 An angel turns into a devil

Chapter 3: An angel turns into a devil (I think)

Mikan got up the next morning with an annoying sound trying to wake her up, she wanted to sleep in and took a hammer, (A/N: from nowhere) and smashed it. As about five seconds Mikan realized that she was starting a new school today and jumped up and got out of bed to the dresser to get her outfit. she got looked in the dresser and she saw the girls uniform, she checked to see how short the skirt was, and for her standers, it was too short. she quickly ran to the principal's office with a fiery aura ( if you looked closely you could she devil horns and wings.) and said-more like _demanded_ that she get the boys uniform. The person that she was talking to was Jinno-sensei. He looked at her and said "No, i will not... unless you can give me a good reason for it." (sorry if that was ooc.) Mikan looked-no _glared_ the world's evilest glare, but quickly turned into a sweet smile, but you could still feel the evil-ness coming off of her aura then said, "Give me the uniform or you'll wish you that were never born." (A/N: if that is done right you could kill some one you know. Just kidding!)

Just then Narumi came in and saw Mikan, "Oh my! Mikan-chan! what are you doing her????" Mikan shoot a death glare at Narumi and said "I'm here for the boy's uniform, but _somebody_ won't let me have it!!" Mikan then turned her death glare to Jinno.

"That's just too bad _Sakura-san._" Jinno-sensei said.

"What do you mean: 'that's just too bad _Skaura-san_'_?_. I think that I'm going to get my way _Jin-Jin._" Mikan said and Jinno had a anger mark on his forhead. And was going to zap Mikan with his Alice, but Mikan canceled it out. "Nice try Jin-jin. But you won't hurt me with a silly thing like that." Mikan said. Narumi sweat-dropped and said, "Ok Mikan-chan, I'll just give you the uniform, this is getting confusing." Narumi said as he took out the boys' uniform. "here you go!"

"Thank you Naru-naru!" Mikan said as she happily skipped out the room.

"Naru-naru?"

* * *

I hope I did well on this chapter.... please review!


	4. Autor's note

Hi! This is heart's mirror! Sorry! I'll be going to Korea for a year and will be sharing computers with other people, thus I can't make more chapters for any of my stories for a year! Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5: A new classmate

Mikan got up the next morning and yawned. She looked at the clock and screamed. "I'm going to be late!!!" Mikan said as she took her shower, got dressed, ect. She dashed down the stairs and to the classroom. She stood outside the classroom door and took a deep breath. Narumi came up behind her and said, "Wait here till I give the signal ok?"

"Ok!" Mikan replied

Narumi pranced in the classroom and said, "Guess what?!" *silence* "I guess I won't tell you… just kidding! We have a new student! Please come in!"

Mikan walking and most of the guys' jaws dropped. Mikan gave a smile and said, "Hello! My name is Sakura Mikan! My status is special star, and I am 15. Pleased to meet you!" Mikan said and then asked "Where's my seat?"

"Oh yes I forgot to say. You sit in the back next to Natsume-chan!"

"Ok!" _Natsume-chan? What a weird name. _Mikan thought as she went towards her seat.

On her way Sumire tried to trip Mikan, but Mikan gracefully stepped over her foot and continued the trip to her seat. Mikan looked at Sumire and for just a millisecond Sumire saw the most cold-hearted glare she'd ever seen. Mikan telepathically gave Sumire a message _**get lost loser, **_and continued to her seat.

When Mikan got to her seat and sat down she looked at _Natsume-chan_ and introduced herself, quietly so she didn't disturb the teacher. "_Hi, I'm Mikan, nice to meet you Natsu-chan!" _From that, Mikan received a cold glare. Mikan looked startle and then Natsume replied (**Me: that pretty amazing! Strait off the bat! Go MIKAN!) **"Don't you DARE call me Natsu-chan…" He said in his most menacing voice. Mikan looked at him, with a funny look on her face then, smiled. "Ok, let's be go friends _Natsu-chan_~" Mikan said emphasizing "Natsu-chan" just to annoy him. Narumi finished saying everything and told everyone to go to their respected classes. Mikan ran to Narumi and asked "Where do I go?" Narumi looked down and replied, "To the Special Abilities class, or SA for short."

"Oh, OK. I'll do that. Thanks Mr. he-she." Mikan said and walked off to class.


End file.
